Black Butler Short Stories
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Short stories for the cast of Black Butler. Stories like the Undertaker in an asylum, Madam Red surviving, and more. I hope you do enjoy because these stories are meant for fans who probably are wondering about things like this. Rate T just in case.


**Hello everyone out there reading this. I just wanted to post a couple short stories on the sideline before I got to posting an actual Black Butler fanfiction story like I planned on doing in the near future. It's the first time that I have written for anything other than Naruto or Creepypasta. I wanted it to be special, so I decided on doing it for one of my favorite anime in the whole world. Please don't hate on me, I am really stepping out of my comfort zone on this one. The first chapter is based on the Blackwell's Island Asylum. It's part of one of my projects. In this chapter, the Undertaker finds himself locked away here. Hope you like it because it's based on an actual real place.**

* * *

**Misfortunate Let's Talk**

**(Undertaker's POV)**

"Everyone shut your traps and just sit there."

Just sit there. It's that time of the day again. Sitting on the dirty bench, I stared at the wall across from me. More people are sitting. More people than yesterday are here. There'll be more tomorrow. After all, Blackwell is full of insanity. Insanity is the reason that we are all here in the first place. I smirked to myself. The nurses left the room, but slammed the wooden door shut thus leaving us in here all by ourselves. Looks like another moment of session of thinking to myself. I do love those moments, but after a while it gets to be a little too much. You can go utterly mad inside your mind if you are not careful. I have seen it happen right before my eyes. A place like this is meant for the mad, but the nurses don't seem to believe so. They believe in silencing us. They are quite rude. It's horrible considering that about half of us aren't insane. Those individuals are only here due to not having anywhere else to go. It hurts me so to see these individuals here because it's crowded enough without people who don't belong here.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Someone asked.

I turned my head to see a woman being the one to speak. Focusing on her, I figured that she is nothing more than another person that didn't belong here. She's probably an immigrant. They always end up here in the end when they're single women. She's new. I know she's new. She's new because she doesn't understand the rules yet. I put my hand up before waving it. She turned her head to look at me. I lowered my hand to my face then placed a single finger to my lips.

"Sssh."

She cringed not expecting it. I have to say it only amused me that she expected something. What was she expecting? That we're going to talk? No, this is our THINKING time. The time the nurses wanted us to think about what pathetic pieces of shit we are. If she didn't like it then she might as well end her life because there is no escaping Blackwell. We're in here with the sole purpose of being contained. We're the dirt that the upper class people of the world wipe off their shoes without a single hint of regret.

"Well, I never." she replied.

Everyone is tensing up. Even I am. I never usually find people like her to be frightening, but her voice is too loud.

"Why are we just sitting here?!" she spoke louder.

My hands covered my ears as I rocked back and forth slightly. The sounds of her yelling is enough to make anyone scared.

"Don't ignore me!"

She goes silent. I uncover my ears in time to hear the door opening. I glanced up to see one of the nurses, an ex-thief, standing in the doorway. His eyes are narrowed.

"Who the hell is yelling during silent time?" he said.

I rocked back and forth again. She's done it now. The nurses don't take kindly to newbies that don't know when to shut their mouths. Cackling, I watched her. I can't wait to hear her screams of agony. A pain appeared in my head as I fall to the floor. Groaning, I realize that I've been hit by something. My eyes travel up to see that the nurse is standing there.

"No rocking." he snarled.

I only laugh at him. Of course, I get caught. This nurse is always looking for the smallest reasons to beat up on someone like me.

"Get back up and sit there."

Nodding my head, I found myself sitting in my spot again. The nurse doesn't say anything else. He doesn't even acknowledge the fact that the woman had spoken during silent time. The door slams shut thus locking us in the silence once more.

"Do they always act so violently around here?"

Is she going to continue to speak during silent time even when she has witnessed what happens when you otherwise? I let out a loud cackle that caused her to jump ten feet in the air.

"Yes." I answered, "Now keep quiet...it's silent time"

Her eyes are widened in surprise. I don't believe that she knows what to say or do. It's alright with me. I'm enjoying my time in this place where the mad run amuck.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter, and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
